Aircraft window foam mounting assemblies are being used for the attachment of variable transmissive windows to aircraft. Use of these assemblies may result in increased manufacturing time, cost, and weight of the aircraft. Accordingly, new mounting assembly designs and configurations, along with methods of making them, are needed particularly in view of reducing material and processing costs, improving aesthetics and/or enhancing functionality.